Let Me Say it
by elizabethjstb
Summary: Outline: Sandy had been appointed to defend Frank after he was arrested, and Sandy adopted Ryan early on
1. Its alright Little Brother

**Who knew it was?**

**Outline: Sandy had been appointed to defend Frank after he was arrested, and Sandy adopted Ryan early on**

Sandy Cohen was heading to Chino to defend his latest client he told his wife Kirsten and son Seth that he would be staying overnight their in a sleazebag motel that was $90 a night, this court case was a double misdemeanour.

Sandy sat at the table in the motel room, he opened his briefcase and found the files, he opened it said, "Frank Atwood, Crime: hostage, grand theft. He looked below it said, "Spouse: Dawn", "Children: Atwood, Trey Lucas (8) Atwood, Ryan James (5 ½)" he closed the file and decided to call Dawn.

"Ring Ring", "YEAH?!" answered Trey, Sandy said, "Hi this is Sandy Cohen can I talk to your Mother?" Trey dropped the phone and said, "Mommmmm theirs some sand guy who wants to talk to you" Dawn said, "Oh thanks Trey go to bed for god sake" Trey muttered some words under his breath.

"Hello?" Dawn said, "Uh Hi listen about the court case tomorrow is it alright if I and the boys come?" Sandy responded with, "Unless you want them to see their father being taken away to Jail then yes" Dawn said, "I'll bring them bye sandy" he heard a dial tone.

"Mom can I have some more juice?" asked five and a half year old Ryan Atwood, he noticed Dawn, was a little shaky. She noticed Ryan wasn't that hungry she said, "Ryan baby can you go get dressed?" Ryan moved from his chair and went into his bedroom the walls had holes and he dressed into a clean top and jeans. He felt comfortable his hair was ruffled he left it that way.

Trey and Ryan were waiting outside the courthouse, kicking a rock between each other, Trey pulled out a cigarette, Ryan said, "Trey were did you get that?" Trey blew some smoke in his face after he lit it and said, "Mom" they heard a turning of a door Trey dropped the cigarette like hotcakes.

Sandy came out of the court-house and kneeled down to Ryan's height and said, "Listen kid do you want to live with me for a while your mom and dad are having some trouble and your brother is going to live with an other family" then out came Dawn her eyes were red and she sighed and said to Ryan, "Ry, I promise to visit you also and its for your good"

Then came Frank with handcuffs around his wrists, then he whispered to Trey and Ryan, "Sorry I messed up boys" Ryan was disappointed in him, Then he saw somones hand on Trey's shoulder.

They said, "Come on Trey lets go" trey then leaned in and hugged Ryan and said, "Bye little brother" Trey dug into his pocket and found the only thing he could give Ryan it was a toy car and Trey said, "Little Bro your going to be alright"

Trey was gone, Dawn said, "Ry it's time to say goodbye" Dawn hugged Ryan tightly and said, "Your going to be ok Ry I love you baby" Ryan hugged her back and said, "Bye Mommy I really do love you" , Sandy said, "Come on kid lets go"

Sandy already had a bag with some of Ryan's belongings, Dawn sighed and turned and said, "Sandy wait" she handed Sandy the signed adoption papers, Ryan waved goodbye at Dawn, it wasn't forever…not for now though.

Ryan sat up front with Sandy, as they drove far away from the town of Chino, the courthouse faded, so did Dawns face, they drove far to a new County with a beach, Sandy said, "Ryan? Have you ever been to the beach" Ryan shook his head and said, "Nope"

Soon after the little beach chat, Ryan was asleep and they were nearly home, it was about half past three, they turned into a street and went up the driveway, Sandy saw Jimmy and Julie's eldest daughter Marissa was about Ryan's age, she was playing out in the yard with Summer Roberts, Neil and Rachel Roberts's daughter and Holly Fischer another friend of hers.

Summer was a year younger than them all but she was a very loud girl for her age and social.

Sandy noticed his son Seth in his room with binoculars glued to his eyelids watching Summer Roberts. Seth was a misfit at school and teased by a lot of students.

Marissa noticed Ryan she saw Ryan walk down to the end of the driveway and sit on the sidewalk, she hollered out, "Hi" then the girls all huddled up and started whispering things then Ryan finally responded with, "Hi"

Holly giggled and said, "Come over here" as he wandered over, Marissa shyly said, "Hi what's your name" Ryan said, "Ryan yours?" Holly but in and said, "I'm Holly" Summer rolled her eyes and said, "Holl! Your so pyschooo"

Holly giggled again and her and Summer slapped hands and both flipped their hair back, they were Material Girls as they liked to call themselves because they both were spoilt rotten, if Summer got something Holly got it but in a different colour, and same with Holly.

Marissa then spoke and said, "My Name's Marissa Cooper" Holly and Summer said, "Coop well duh that's your name" Summer and Holly then went back to back to discussing their clothes. Ryan eyed the two girls; they were clearly both Bimbos, with clothes on their mind.

End of Chapter 1  review tell me what you think


	2. Welcome

"Come on Ryan" Sandy leaded Ryan away from the girls and said, "Come on theirs somebody I want you to meet", as Sandy put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, Sandy opened the door and Ryan wondered inside and saw the house and just mouthed, "Wow" "Pretty good house huh kid?" Sandy chuckled, as Ryan just stood in awe.

"Kirsten, Seth come downstairs theirs somebody I want you to meet" Seth came downstairs in a flash, wearing his "Flash" t-shirt and black sweater underneath, and a pair of jeans with loose tied black converse chucks, Seth had mop of black hair. Seth was holding a plastic horse. Kirsten then followed downstairs. She looked like a super mom to Ryan, as her hair was long and blonde, and she was dressed in a pair of cotton pants with a beige shirt on. She saw Ryan and smiled.

"Hello Ryan, I'm Kirsten, you can call me that and this is our son Sethula but we call him Seth you hungry?" Kirsten said. Ryan just said quietly, "Yeah", Sandy smiled at Ryan and said, "I'll put your things in the Seth's room for now"

Seth stood casually around Ryan and said, "So why are you living with us now huh huh?" Ryan glared at him. Kirsten then called out; "Boys lunch is ready" Seth looked at Ryan and said, "Come on" Ryan followed Seth into the kitchen.

Ryan stopped for a second and saw the view the kitchen had, just dead set ocean, Ryan's old kitchen just faced a backyard with few tires and Frank's truck. Kirsten smiled at Ryan and said, "Ryan you can sit up here with Seth" as Kirsten placed a plate and a cup of juice in front of them. "Its Tuna Fish!" said Seth beaming. Ryan slowly nibbled on his sandwich and sipped his cranberry juice. But then scrunched up his nose, he didn't like the taste. Kirsten said, "Ryan would you like some water instead?" trying to support the motherly act.

Ryan just left the room and went into the living room which had a TV, surround sound and Tivo with a pile of playstation games and a playstation. Seth came in and said, "Hey Dude, wanna play?" Ryan nodded.

Seth fiddled around with the play-station. It then turned on the TV, as the game loaded up, Seth glanced at Ryan and said, "So dude know how to play?" Ryan shook his head. Ryan wasn't really verbal unlike Seth, who just rambled on and on.

The two boys sat in front of the TV and played the play-station for hours on end, Ryan by the end understood how the game worked. Around 5.15 the doorbell rung, Ryan jumped up and answered the door and their was the same two girls he had met earlier, Marissa and Summer. Ryan blankly looked at them and Marissa said, "Uh Hi, can I come in I need to see Kirsten" Ryan then saw Seth running up behind him.

"Hello Summer your at my house wow would you like to um see my um comic book collection?" Seth rambled and stammered. Summer glared at him and said, "Comic Books ew and no I'm here with coop only that's why I am at your house" as Summer held onto Marissa's hand and walked into the kitchen. Seth watched her and just turned a shade of pink on his cheeks.

Back in the kitchen Marissa walked in and said, "Hi Kirsten, listen my mommy wants to know are you coming to Yogalaties with Rachel tomorrow?" Kirsten smiled at Marissa she was a beautiful girl she was the eldest daughter of 'Jimmy' James and Julie Cooper, with her long flowing blonde hair and sky blue eyes glanced hollowly at Ryan. He looked uncomfortable at her.

Kirsten said, "Yeah Marissa tell your mom that okay, good seeing you sweetheart" as she gave Marissa hug, and saw Summer behind her and said, "Oh my goodness Summer Roberts you're a vision aren't you" Summer smiled and said, "Thanks Mrs. Cohen, I try and your house is so nice" Kirsten said, "Thanks Summer I'll see you girls later"

Soon enough Marissa and Summer left, Seth said, "THAT'S HER she's the most ATTRACTIVE GIRL!" he shouted the last part, Kirsten said, "Seth Ezekiel quiet please!" Kirsten was making a toss salad, for their dinner tonight, a store bought Pizza, with just cheese and pepperoni for the boys.

Sandy came into the living room and said, "Boys bath time" Kirsten had decided to take the reins on that. While Sandy would continue making the salad.

Seth wondered upstairs with Ryan, Kirsten thought it would be more appropriate with bathing them together instead of one at a time. "So Ryan you like it here" Seth asked and Ryan glanced at him again. Ryan wasn't much of a talker.

"Ok Boys in the tub" as Kirsten rubbed some soap in Seth's hair she let Ryan wash himself with soap. Soon the water turned cold, and Kirsten was drying the boys and noticed a bruise on Ryan's chest, "What Happened Ryan?" Kirsten asked, Ryan didn't say anything he just kept quiet.

The boys were dressed and put into their pajamas, "BOYS PIZZAS here!" Sandy hollered. As Seth raced down the stairs and slipped on the last step. "Oww" as he got up again. And he and Ryan dug into the pizza.

"Sandy can I see you for a moment" Kirsten said quietly

end of Chapter 2

reviews


	3. Seth,Ryan Time

Alright welcome back, yes I have been on my LOOONG Summer break it has been BOMB, but I've been on holidays, and well let's hear this chapter

Sandy followed Kirsten into the living room, Kirsten quietly said, "When I was giving the boys a bath, Ryan had a bruise on him" Sandy said, "You think his father didn't?" Kirsten nodded. Sandy then said, "I'll contact Child Services in the morning and check his father's file" then the two of them walked back into the kitchen.

Their was Ryan washing up the plates and placing them in the drying rack, "Ryan you don't have to do that sweethe….Ryan" Kirsten said, pausing halfway through sweetheart she couldn't call himself that, just yet

Ryan looked startled and said, "Its okay I do it at home all the time" Kirsten said, "It's fine Ryan, you can go sit down with Seth" Ryan went over to Seth and said, "What do you want to do?" Seth smiled and said, "Come on dude I'll show you my skateboard" Seth stood up and walked to the front door with Ryan, as they opened the door, Kirsten yelled from the kitchen "SETH EZEKIEL get back inside now!" Seth shut the door with his face down and said, "We got busted dude, tomorrow I'll show you"

Seth then looked at Ryan and said, "Wait dude, why don't we play a little game of Jenga?" Ryan glared at him and said, "Jenga?" Seth said, "Dude it's a completely harmless game, it may sound a little minty but its good" Ryan sat down and said, "Alright"

"DING-DONG" went the Cohen residence's doorbell, Ryan said, "I'll get it" as he raced up the stairs and opened the door their was……………….

_Sorry __ had to do that, end it with suspense I still haven't' decided whose going to be at the door yet, I'll update ASSAP so keep those reviews coming they make my day _


End file.
